


Survivor

by QueenMissFit



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Death, Dying Reader, F/M, Interpretable ending, M/M, NO DEATH, Zombies, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Survivor

"Hey, how you holding up Y/N?"

They smirked but winced as Katjaa stabbed them with the sewing needle once more, "I'm doing good. Maybe dyin-"

"Don't say that. We need you."

They barked out a laugh, throwing their head back as they did. Returning their head to the original position of watching Katjaa stitch they grumbled, "It's true. I don't actually do anything. I just-"

"You saved Clem and Katjaa from those nutjobs up at the farm."

"And for what? My chest to be cut up so much so that I need more than twenty stitches to close only part of it? Yeah, real helpful. I bet Lilly is loving this," They rolled their eyes and winced once more as Katjaa finished the row she was doing, moving onto another slash higher up.

"You'll live, you're a survivor."

"Great, I can 'survive' in a world where we either turn to cannibalism or we starve to death. Yeah, great skills."

Lee shook his head, "What can I do then?"

"You look after that little girl, Lee," Y/N was looking directly at Lee now, "You've saved all of us at least once."

"I couldn't save your son."

The both of them sat in silence as Katjaa quickly finished another row before standing up and leaving, presumably to get more thread or bandages.

"No," Y/N broke the silence, "You couldn't but then again, I couldn't save your brother, your parents or any of the people you have loved and lost. I will always remember him but my boy died and that's that. I miss him every day but I can't blame you. No one could of helped that boy once a large mass of them had swarmed him and there were only two of us left. All you can do to atone is make sure that little girl lives happily. Do right by her and you'll do right by me."

They once again fell into silence, "Y/N-"

"Don't Lee. No matter what you say I can't blame you and if you want to make it up to me just do right by that girl. Whatever happens to me."

"But I love you-"

"I love you too but that girl comes first. Love her for the both of us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Katjaa isn't sure I'll survive the night so..." They trailed off and from behind them they picked up a gun and held it up to their head, "If I feel I'm dying, I'll end it myself on my terms."

"No!"

"It's the way it's gotta be."

"It won't be, you'll see, I'll even stay and watch you-"

"And then what? Stop me from turning, shoot me? No. If I am gonna die, I want to be alone and I want you and Clem to remember me as I was and not what I become."

Lee scrunched his eyes up feeling the hot pressure of tears at the back of his eyes, threatening to leak.

"Ack, dry your eyes and kiss me."

So he did.

As soon as he let go he left without turning back, getting into his room to sleep, begging to anyone that they live.


End file.
